Ensalada de frutas
by Morriguh
Summary: Y con esto, se comprendió que cualquier plan que fuera maquinado por Francia iba a terminar mal, más aun si eran juegos de seducción.


**Notas de autora:** Estoy casi terminando el tercer capítulo de "Desierto" y tengo a la mitad del vigésimo séptimo de "A tres pasos de ahorcarte".

Este pequeño one-shot se me ha venido a la cabeza, y como la mayoría de mis historias, es media tonta, pero ojalá que les sacase una sonrisa.

 **Disclaimer** : H. Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Eh… ¿Alemanes enojados? Franceses que hacen de buenos samaritanos, ingleses conspiratorios y estadounidenses desesperados.

 **-x-**

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Murmura, oculto entre unos pilares del salón, si bien no han llegado ni la mitad de los países, prefiere hablar de esto como si fuera un tema clasificado y confidencial.

― Totalmente. Esta es la mejor forma, es lo más adecuado para ti si buscas una respuesta positiva ― El otro parecía no estar muy convencido, lo que hizo que se ofendiera. Desliza una mano airadamente por su cabello, peinándolo ― ¿Quieres o no quieres mi ayuda? Soy quien más conoce el blanco del plan.

El aludido pareció pensárselo un rato hasta al final asentir.

― Sí. Confiaré en tu maniobra de ataque ― Y se ajusta los lentes oscuros que se puso para la ocasión. Había mantenido un gesto parco y serio, pero lo ha cambiado por una sonrisa ― ¡Si no funciona tendrás visitas de la CIA, amigo! ¡Estoy confiando plenamente en ti!

Francia tiene un escalofrío cuando imagina toda su casa rodeada de tanques y hombres armados. En qué diablos se ha metido.

― Siempre tan directo… América.

Siguen llegando las otras naciones, algunas solas y otras en pequeños grupos. Entre las que llegan individualmente está Inglaterra, quien se asusta cuando ve a esos dos malandrines al fondo de la sala hablando tan serios. Puede sentir la tensión desde su lugar.

¿Será que quieren hacer una alianza secreta? El estómago se le encoje, sintiéndose traicionado. Irritado y decidido a estropearles los planes se les acerca, quienes parecen notarlo cuando está a pocos pasos de ellos.

― ¿Qué traman tan escondidos? ¿Están haciendo una alianza a mis espaldas? ― La pregunta casi le sale conspiracional. Estados Unidos da una carcajada.

― ¡La edad te está haciendo alucinar, viejo! Nosotros solo hablábamos ― Y Francia lo abraza de los hombros, para apoyar la idea.

― Sólo hablar, Alfred tiene razón. No seas tan celoso, yo también puedo entablar buenas relaciones con Estados Unidos, no te pongas a llorar por tus buenos momentos del pasado ― Aprovechándose de la situación, le echa veneno encima a su archienemigo, quien parece que hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

― Animal de mierda, que te crees ― Sisea, para luego comenzar a tirarle el pelo ― ¡No vengas con aires de triunfador con esta melena de mujer!

Tristemente para la demás población del salón, las peleas entre esos dos era cosa de todos los días y a cada momento. Alemania los separó de un tirón y los mandó a puestos totalmente contrarios de la mesa de reuniones.

― Que mañas ¿No quieres una hamburguesa para quitarte el mal humor? ― Estados Unidos, el culpable indirecto y aprendiz de arpía, le ofrece una con una sonrisa simpática. Inglaterra, medio dolido por su preferencia a ese come-ranas y asqueado por la comida rápido negó con un gesto arrogante. Como el otro no se podía verlo tranquilo, tuvo que abrir la bocota ― Ah, es cierto… A tu edad eso es peligroso ¿Cuántos adultos mayores mueren de un infarto?

Inglaterra, el poderoso ex imperio británico, le enterró un dedo en las costillas.

― ¡Wow, tuve que meter hasta la mitad de mis dedos para poder apenas y sentirte una costilla! ― La sonrisa malvada no desaparecía de su cara mientras Estados Unidos daba un chillido.

― ¡Eres cruel!

― ¡Tú comenzaste!

― ¡No, yo te ofrecía una hamburguesa para que se te pasara el enojo y estuvieras feliz! ¡Mis intenciones han sido totalmente buenas! Te enojaste por una simple broma, gruñón.

― Buenas mi abuela, esas cosas plásticas solo producen cáncer.

― Tu comida también lo hace, Iggy ― Golpe bajo. El de pelo disparatado se deprime, noqueado a ese golpe bajo. De su vestón saca una bolsa de papel arrugada, y la cubre con su cuerpo, escondiéndola. El americano empalidece.

― ¡N-No me digas que…!

― ¡Sí, son mis cancerígenos scones! ― Y señala una masa quemada que la mastica con furia, sus ojos tienen pequeñas lágrimas que afloran por salir ― ¡Te iba a ofrecer pero eres un traidor y además ofensivo!

Y los come, a vista y paciencia de los demás países, quienes no tienen nada más que hacer porque faltan unos minutos para comenzar la reunión.

El país de la libertad, nación protectora del universo y además, aliado más cercano de esa isla amargada, sabe perfectamente cómo solucionar ese problema: Autodestrucción.

Inglaterra desde siempre, incluso cuando lo cuidaba, tenía un método bastante fácil de alegrar. Así que saca un scone a sabiendas que se enfermará del estómago. Tragó la basura. La mierda sabía realmente a eso: mierda. Tuvo que detener el reflejo de arcada, tenía pasas. Odiaba las pasas.

Los ojos esperanzados y grandes de su ex tutor brillan, realmente es algo que descorazona.

― Hoy te esmeraste en hacerlos terribles ― Y saca otra piedra envenenada, contradiciéndose ― No las hagas con pasas, no me gustan.

E Inglaterra, como un abuelito regañado pero feliz porque su nieto coge algo de él, asiente sumiso. Susurra una y otra vez "No poner pasas, no poner pasas aunque sean buenas para el cerebro".

Los demás países se compadecen del sacrificio que ha hecho para mantener la paz en el lugar. O bien sacrificio a medias, porque América tiene un gusto tan malo como su madre patria.

Alemania se levanta, ya harto de todo ese melodrama barato y da por comenzada la reunión.

― Hoy a primero de febrero del presente año, damos por inicio la primera reunión del G20… ― Habla con ese vozarrón de macho recio amante del BDSM. Todos, o bien la mayoría, le presta atención.

― Oye Iggy ― Susurra una voz aguda y molesta. Es obviamente Alfred.

― ¿Hum?

― Eh… Mira, solo te iba a decir que… que… bonito sweater ― Parece avergonzado. Inglaterra, extrañado, solo es capaz de levantar una ceja, aumentando el rubor del otro ― Digo… Esos cuadros rojos y verdes… Buen gusto. Si. Eso.

Escuchar un cumplido y además que sea de ese gordo malagradecido, es una situación que puede definirse como mínimo de estrambótica.

Primero ha comido scones y ahora le alaba el sweater. Está tan sorprendido que no es capaz de ponerse a la defensiva.

― Eh… Gracias. Bonita corbata tú también ― Le responde con educación. Ni le ha visto la corbata en realidad.

América da una mirada de reojo al otro lado de la mesa, donde Francia, autodenominado padre de la seducción, le hace un gesto aprobatorio.

Y aparece la primera mirada reprobatoria de Alemania.

Sigue la reunión. Inglaterra apunta algo de vez en cuando en su libreta. A su lado, Estados Unidos se balancea o se muerde las uñas, como si algo le molestara. El mayor se pregunta si acaso la silla tiene un clavo sobresaliente o si acaso el calzoncillo se le ha metido por donde no debería. Obviamente no le consultará.

―Iggy… ― Susurra nuevamente.

― Alfred, si quieres hablarme de lo que trajo Tony de su planeta o alguna tontera así, me lo dices después ― Y recordó el rencor que le tenía ― O se lo puedes decir a Francia, felón.

No quiso realmente saber qué diablos significaba esa palabra tan rara. Suspirando, se acerca a él.

― No tenemos ninguna alianza a tus espaldas si acaso crees eso, estábamos conversando de un tema irrelevante ¿Si? ― Y le quita el bolígrafo para hacerle un garabato que… se supone que es Tony sonriendo ― Además si tuviera que hacer una alianza para algo, serías el primero en saber ¿Tranquilo?

Palabras amables.

Inglaterra, tan poco acostumbrado a la gentileza a manos de él, reacciona como si le dijeran que España había salido de la recesión y se había vuelto uno de los reinos más prósperos de la Unión Europea: perturbado.

Entre Francia e Italia del Sur, un pobre España estornudó, tirándole toda la baba a los pantalones de Romano. Éste obviamente no iba a quedarse como tal y comienza a maldecirlo a media voz.

― ¡Es que me ha ensuciado los pantalones! ― Se excusa cuando le hacen callar. España le limpia el pantalón con un pañuelito de tela, disculpándose entre sonrisas.

― Lo siento, lo siento… Parece que he cogido un viento helado.

― No me vayas a resfriar a mí, tonto ― Que Italia también estaba a medio morir saltando.

Inglaterra da una pequeña sonrisa, viendo ese dibujo tan feo y tosco del alíen. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado desconfiado y en verdad hoy América tenía todas las mejores intenciones con él.

De mejor humor, incluso se sintió con ánimos de conversar.

― ¿Por qué andas con lentes oscuros? Estamos en invierno y está lloviendo acá en Bélgica ― Estados Unidos bajó los lentes, tratando de hacer una mirada coqueta.

Tercera mirada reprobatoria del alemán, la segunda fue para el dúo de los tomates.

― Es para verme más misterioso ¿No crees que el misterio es seductor?

―…Está lloviendo afuera ― Dijo como si fuera lo obvio. Herido en su orgullo, Alfred se cruzó de brazos murmurando cosas contra él. Inglaterra dio una pequeña carcajada burlona ― Pero esos lentes quitan la seducción al misterio.

Alfred al instante se los sacó.

Un crujido de nudillos se escucha justo cuando el vejete inglés quiere preguntarle para qué diablos quiere verse sexy y misterioso, si estaban en una reunión.

― ¡Suficiente, se separan! ¡Han estado conversando toda la reunión! ― Rugió la muralla Beilschmidt, haciéndoles dar un brinco ― ¡Inglaterra te cambias con Grecia ahora mismo!

Y los aludidos acataron rápido por temor a mayores represalias.

Arthur toma asiento junto a Kiku, quien le saluda levemente.

América siente un frío de desesperación. Mira a Francis y ese le hace gestos a su lado.

Hasta que nota que a Inglaterra se le queda la libreta. Grecia la toma y hace el perezoso gesto de avisarle pero su nuevo compañero de puesto se la quita.

― ¡Es mía, gracias!

― Pero si…

― ¡Mía! ― Y lo recalca de un modo en que no hay capacidad de debatir. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si jamás hubiera sido regañado.

Debe seguir el plan de ataque. Hasta el final y sin importar las consecuencias.

Escribe una nota rápida y la hace un avión bastante ordinario y simple. Lo lanza, llegándole en el ojo a su blanco. Auch. El reino de grandes cejas da un pequeño quejido, cuando le reta exigiendo explicaciones, América le hace un gesto al papel.

Obedece, sobándose el ojo.

…

¿Qué?

" _Tengo unas entradas para los Rolling Stones ¿Quieres acompañarme?"_

Una parte de él se preocupa por tanta amabilidad, pero feliz por la invitación hace un gesto positivo. No quiere confesarlo pero le emociona que Estados Unidos esté tan dulce y amable con su persona, no dirá que tiene haditas en el estómago, pero el sonrojo en su rostro le delata.

Estados Unidos tiene que sujetarse de las sillas para hacer una pequeña celebración. La primera cosa que le resulta cien por ciento bien –olvidando el picotazo al ojo inglés-. A pesar de que esas entradas sean una mentira y va a tener que desembolsar una buena cantidad de dinero de su bolsillo porque Obama anda tacaño, no le importa.

Siguen la reunión.

Francia le hace un gesto a su pupilo, quien parece volverse un tomate.

La batalla que define la guerra.

Inglaterra tranquilo en su nuevo puesto, observa como Japón se levanta y ahora a su lado se sienta la nación intimidante y tosca que lo regañó hace unos minutos.

Vaya mierda.

Estados Unidos está que grita, Alemania al lado de Inglaterra le jode todo. Francia le sigue haciendo gestos insistentes, animándole que no se debe dejar vencer, que lo que cuesta vale la pena, que él es un luchador, un guerrero, un vencedor.

No sabe cómo es capaz de entenderle eso.

Muy bien.

Con la cara ardiendo, coge el lápiz y escribe el texto final, el más importante, el que decidirá todo. Grecia otea, curioso.

Hace otro avión, que le queda más bonito. Coge aliento y valentía. Él es el país más poderoso del mundo, no puede temer.

El avión vuela de un costado a otro de la mesa, llegando a tierra, en unos pantalones negros.

Cabe decir que los pantalones de Inglaterra son marrones.

No.

La sangre se le va al piso.

Alemania toma el avioncito que llegó a su regazo, y creyendo que la nota era para él, la abre. Lee. Estados Unidos le hace unos gestos, tratando de disuadirlo, sin éxito.

Rojo es poco para decir como ha quedado el alemán.

Se levanta brusco y de golpe, con el rostro ardiendo.

― ¡¿A-Alguien me expli-explica qué demonios sig-significa esto?! ― Y Alfred Jones quiere esconderse bajo la mesa y morir.

― ¿Qué pasó Alemania? ― Preguntó el dolor de cabeza real: Cejas. Alemania no sabe si es capaz de pasarle a alguien el texto, sin embargo Inglaterra parece confiable. Se lo da con las manos temblorosas.

Inglaterra lo lee en voz alta.

― Tus ojos son dos luceros… Tus mejillas dos manzanas… ¡Qué linda ensalada de frutas haríamos con mi banana! ― Y cuando lo procesa, su rostro adquiere color. El resto de los países se sonrojan y otros hacen vítores.

― ¡No era para Alemania! ¡Era para ti! ― Estados Unidos se defiende avergonzado. Y la sala completa de un grito de exclamación.

― ¡Era una magnífica idea! ¡La guinda de la torta para terminar ese juego de seducción! ― Se levanta Francia para defender a su aprendiz y su plan ― ¡Con esto iba a caer a los pies del pequeño América!

― ¡Así que esto era lo irrelevante que hablabas con esa rana! ¡Soy irrelevante y le pides consejos a mi enemigo!

― ¡¿Q-qué?! ― América negaba lo innegable.

Alemania se cubría el rostro, avergonzado de estar metido en aquella situación espantosa y desagradable.

― ¡Irrelevante tu trasero, tarado! ― Y se levanta, airado y ofendido. Estados Unidos le sigue, no sin antes señalar un gesto de muerte al pobre francés.

― Se… Se cancela la reunión ― Sentencia finalmente la víctima mayor. Ludwig no es capaz de soportarlos más.

A lo lejos se escucha los gritos de los países anglosajones.

Francia con esto dejaría de ser conocida como la nación del amor.

Y esos dos, se le conocería de ahora en adelante como los tutti-frutti.


End file.
